New to the Crew
by IxLovexPeeta
Summary: Katie Sholtz is an eighteen year old graduate of Starfleet academy and her and her best friend Emma are assigned to the Enterprise for a five year mission, but what will happen when Katie falls for everyone's favorite young Russian prodigy. Takes place after STID -Sorry I'm not the best at summaries... or titles.
1. Chapter 1

**HI THERE I AM TRYING OUT A NEW STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND DON'T HATE ME IF YOU DON'T!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"I can't believe it! I have been assigned to the Enterprise! And it's for a five year mission!" I shout in happiness, evidently annoying my human roommate.

"Oh my God Katie, would you shut up!" she responds. _She is definitely annoyed._

"What's wrong?"

"For starters I didn't get assigned to any ship because I failed my stupid xenolinguistics class; I swear that teacher just doesn't like me. Then I come back to our room and I find you dancing around to your great news!"She yells in frustration. _Why did I ask?_

"I'm sorry Bre," _Not._

"You should be." She says. _Of course, she is trying to make me feel like I'm a terrible person. Again._

"Why can't you at least try and be happy for me?" I ask which is met with an annoyed glare. "Well, Emma invited me out for drinks to celebrate her results. So I better go." I say.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." _I will._

"Bye," I respond with a fake smile, since she doesn't respond I leave. _I wish the door wasn't automatic; I would have loved to slam it shut behind me. How can she be so childish? I'm eighteen and she is twenty, I should be the one acting like a child!_

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

When I get to the bar I see Emma, who stands out with her light green tinted skin. She is talking to a guy, but I pull her away. Emma is an Orion. I know it's odd for an Orion to have such a human name, but her parents have lived on Earth for most of their lives and chose her name for that reason.

"What the hell!" she quietly yells as I pull her away.

"We are celebrating, are we not?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," she responds already forgetting her annoyance "that reminds me where were you assigned?" she asks me.

"Enterprise!" I say with excitement knowing she won't scold me for showing it. "You?"

"Enterprise!" she responds with an equal amount of excitement.

"That's great!" Before we can continue the conversation our other friends join us. My other friends are all human like me, but they all have their quirks. "Hey guys!"

"Hey! Where were you guys assigned?" Jamie asks.

"We both got Enterprise!" I reply.

"We got Farragut," announced Jamie gesturing to her and Bernadette with excitement in her voice.

"I got Agincourt," added Eileen in the same tone as Jamie.

"I got Essex." says Olive, "Hey Em, I bet you like that name!" she jokes, but before Emma can respond Bernadette speaks.

"Didn't we come here to celebrate? What are we waiting for? Let's get some shots!" yells Bernadette in her overly hyper manner, then goes over to the bar to get our shots.

"Thank God you turned eighteen, if you didn't it would make celebrating a lot harder," Olive says to me.

About two hours later almost everyone is drunk, except for me and I am stuck practically carrying Emma back to her room. "You know what I heard?" she asks me, her speech actually quite normal for someone with so much alcohol in their system.

"What did you hear?" I ask in an irritated voice.

"I heard that the captain of the Enterprise, Captain Kirk. I heard he has the best ass in all of Starfleet!" she responds. _Now you can definitely tell she is drunk._

"Well, isn't that nice." I respond sarcastically as we turn down her hallway.

"Jamie had the greatest idea tonight, but I didn't listen to her. I should have."

"What was it?"

"That we got you laid tonight." She says a little too loudly.

"Shhh! Will you be quiet!" I whisper.

"She was right! I mean we are leaving the day after tomorrow and you've never had sex! We are about to go on a five year mission! That's like another five years of being a virgin!" she continues not lowering her voice, thank god we are at her door.

"Will you just shut up about it?!" I yell. We enter her room, and I lay her down on her bed. "See you tomorrow." I say and quickly leave her room.

It doesn't take long for me to get to my room; once I enter I find the place deserted. _Thank God!_ Not caring where my roommate is I flick off the lights and crawl into my bed. _The Enterprise, I can't wait!_

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Emma and I give each of our friends one quick hug before boarding the shuttle that will take us to the Enterprise. After we are done with the goodbyes we board the shuttle calmly even though I feel like I may burst with excitement. Once on board we take our seats, I insist on us sitting near a window and Emma does not object. There are not many people on the shuttle, I estimate about only ten cadets have been assigned to the Enterprise. Once in our seats, we prepare for the ride to the starship.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

After traveling for some time I see it. I turn to Emma who is of course talking to some guy and I shake her shoulder.

"What?" she asks turning to me, but in reply I simply point. Out of the corner on my eye I see her jaw drop slightly as we stare at its beauty.

"We are going to work on that ship, Em." I state, but she doesn't reply. We look out the window until the shuttle has entered the starship.

Once the shuttle has landed we are the first to get up and exit the shuttle. Once we exit all the Cadets stand in a small crowd waiting to be told where to go.

"Attention Cadets," we all turn and face a rather young blonde haired man with bright blue eyes, "I am Captain Kirk, and I will be your captain for hopefully the next five years. You are required to report to your commanding officers so I will introduce them now." He says then turns to the people standing to the side. "Lieutenant Commander Scott is our Chief Engineer." He says as a rather short man steps forward. "Lieutenant Commander Uhura is our Chief Communications Officer." He says gesturing to a young woman with dark skin and hair who then steps forward. I tune out for the rest of the introductions, since I have heard both mine and Emma's.

After they are done introducing our commanding officers I wave goodbye to Emma and walk over to Lieutenant Scott with the other two engineers, while Emma walks over to Lieutenant Uhura with the guy she was talking to on the shuttle.

"Okay, well I'm goin' to do a wee roll call, then we can git started." _I guess he's Scottish. _"Fredrick Dermin'."

"Present," replied a rather large man standing next to me.

"Alexander Kane."

"Present," replied a short young man with jet black hair.

"Katherine Sholtz."

"Present," I say in response.

"How old are ya?" he asks me.

"Eighteen, Sir," I respond.

"You're pretty wee, are sure you are en engineer."

"I assure you Sir, which I am perfectly capable-" I say in an offended tone, but he cuts me off.

"I'm jist messin' with ya, lassie." He says chuckling slightly, "Ya aren't the youngest crew member we ever had. Anyway, since we be low on space, you all are goin' to have bunk mates." He says then passes out some papers. I look at mine and see that I got Emma as a bunk mate; it makes sense since there are only four girls that were assigned to the Enterprise.

"Scotty!" yells someone on the other end; I suddenly recognize it to be the captain.

Lieutenant Scott turns his way then back to us, "One moment." He says to us, then he quickly walks over and talks to the captain.

After a few minutes he returns with a young man who looks about my age and seems extremely nervous and I can't help but think how cute he is, "There was an emergency down in engeneerin' so Ensign Chekov here will be continuin' for me," he says gesturing to the young man that must be Chekov.

"Hello," he says nervously and turns to Lieutenant Scott for help I think, even though the lieutenant has already started walking away. "I'm guezzing he already handed out zee room azzignments," he says in a Russian accent.

"He did, Sir." I reply, which causes him to look at me for a second, I can feel my face redden slightly when I feel his gaze on me.

"Okay, ve vill be heading down to engineering vor a brief tour zen you are to head to your rooms."

We all nod in response and his eyes catch mine for a second then quickly flick away, and his face reddens.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T I'M CONTINUING IT ANYWAY!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I walk to my room and I am met with an over excited Emma, "I can't believe we are actually here! Oh my god, Jay is perfect!"

"Wait a second. Who is Jay?" I ask confused.

"He's the other xenolinguistics person, would you try and keep up?" she says annoyed.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower." I reply and head to our bathroom.

I quickly strip down and enter the shower, the warm stream of water instantly calm me. Once I am done I exit, "I'm hungry, do you want to go to the mess hall?" I ask Emma who is sprawled out on her bed looking at her PADD.

"Sure! We should get to know some of the crew members anyway." She replies as she stands up and straightens her dress.

"Ugh! You know I hate socialization!"

"Stop being over dramatic!" she responds and grabs my arm and pulls me out the door.

When we get to the mess hall we get some food and see that it is almost empty, "Oh no! There's no one to socialize with!" I say in mock disappointment.

"What about over there?" she says pointing to two guys in yellow shirts that are deep in conversation, as I look closer I recognize one of them to be Ensign Chekov. The other does not look that many years older, and is Asian. I groan as Emma pulls me over. "Hi, do you mind if we join you? We are some of the new cadets and we figured we should probably get to know some of the crew." She says to them.

"Sure thing, I'm Hikaru Sulu, and my young friend here is Pavel Chekov." says Sulu cheerfully.

"You filled in for Lieutenant Scott." I say to Chekov with a smile, in response he nods with a smile.

We sit down, "So, I'm guessing by your yellow shirts you guys work on the bridge." Emma says.

"Yes, I'm the helmsman and Chekov here is the navigator." responds Sulu.

"How old are you?" Emma asks Chekov.

"I juzt turned eighteen a vew monthz ego." He replies.

"That's so weird! Katie just turned eighteen in March." I blush as Emma says this.

He stares at me in disbelief, "You are eighteen zoo?" he asks.

"Yeah, I got a lot of good grades and got accepted to the academy early." I reply.

"Me zoo," he says with a smile.

"So Chekov, tell me a little about yourself." I say, interested in his back story.

"Vell, I grew up and lived en Russia vith my mother. I vas in accelerated clazzez all my life, and ven I vas vourteen I vas accepted to Starfleet Academy and I moved up quickly. Vhat about you?"

"I grew up and lived in a small town in New York with my parents and my older sisters. My sisters and I were all in accelerated classes our whole lives, and I applied to Starfleet once I turned fourteen." I say. "Did you have many friends in the academy?"

"Not really, not many eighteen year oldz vant to spend time vith a vourteen year old, did you?"

"I had a few, but Emma here was my best friend since we were young even though she was three years older. The only person who had a problem with my age was my roommate, she got accepted when she was seventeen but she spent one too many nights drinking and sleeping with guys to get assigned to a starship. Then she judged me for not doing the same even though I was only fifteen." I slightly chuckle at this. "Wow, I just said a lot. Your turn, what was your roommate like in the academy?"

We sat there talking for about two hours, I expected Emma to mind but she was deep in conversation with Sulu. "We better get going," announced Emma at the two hour mark, but I don't want to go, I want to continue talking to Chekov.

"Okay, see you around Chekov; we should hang out again sometime."

"Pavel, you can call me Pavel. And yis I vould like that very much."

"Okay Pavel, bye Sulu." I say with a wave, and Emma and I walk silently back to our room.

"You like him." Emma teased once we were back in our room which makes me blush.

"I do not." I say still blushing, even though I, myself have trouble believing that.

"I hope you know you're a horrible liar."

"I only see him as a potential friend," I respond.

"Okay, do whatever you want, I'm taking a shower." She says, then walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower as the bathroom door closes behind her.

"Fine, well I'm going to bed!" I shout through the bathroom door, then I undress and put a simple t-shirt and sweats on and climb in bed. I spend a few minutes looking at my PADD, then turn off the lights and allow myself to drift off, thinking of the adorable Russian.

….. … … … …. …. …. …. ….. …. …. … ….. … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …..

I hear an annoying shrieking and realize it's my alarm clock; I blindly reach out to silence it. I sit up on my bed and look at the clock, seven o'clock. It's my first official day of working on the Enterprise; I look over to see Emma still asleep.

I walk over and shake her awake, "What!" she shouts in response.

"Wake up!" I shout back. _I don't have time for grumpy Emma._

After waking Emma up it only takes a few minutes for me to get ready, I quickly brush my teeth and head down to engineering.

Once in engineering I see Lieutenant Scott, and I approach him, "What exactly would you like me to do Lieutenant?" I ask, feeling a little lost.

"Please, just call mey Scotty, everyone else does. And can you go an' help that oaf Dermin' repair the wee problem with the transporter, he can't even seem to be able to handle that." He replies sounding frustrated. I simply nod in reply and head out to find Derming.

I eventually find him tinkering with the transporter Scotty spoke of, and he is just as big as I remember, "Need help?" I ask him.

"Nope, I've got it." He replies.

"Really? Because that's not what I heard." I say mockingly.

"Okay, maybe I don't have it." He responds slightly chuckling.

"Here let me see it." I say, then I bend down to inspect the open panel of wiring.

He speaks as I fix the transporter, "I'm Fred, Fred Derming."

"Nice to meet you Fred, I'm Katie."

"I heard that you are only eighteen, is that true?"

"Yep." I reply, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You know you're pretty hot for an eighteen year old." He says in a voice that I think is supposed to be flirty, but it just creeps me out.

"Thanks, I guess." I respond as I finish, wanting nothing more than to get out of here.

"You're welcome." He says in the same tone.

"Okay, I'm done." I announce, and I start to leave but he stops me.

"Is there any way you want to get a drink later?" He asks.

"I'm not really interested," I respond and I attempt to exit, but he grabs my wrist.

"What are you talking about? I thought we had a connection." He says tightening his grip a little.

"We hardly even said four words to each other, look I'm not interested alright." I respond and yank my wrist away but he grabs hold again, tighter this time, so tight it starts to hurt. I knee him in the crotch, "Asshole." and storm out.

….. … … … …. …. …. …. ….. …. …. … ….. … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. … …. ….. …..

Now that the day is done I walk back to my room and find Emma sprawled out on her bed looking at her PADD once again.

"Hey," I say as I walk in.

"Hey! How was your first day?" She asks.

"Crappy, I had to knee some asshole in the crotch."

"What happened this time?"

"He asked me out, I said no. He grabbed my wrist to tightly, and I kneed him in the crotch. Plain and simple." I say.

"You should report him." She says.

"Why would I do that, all he did was grab my wrist. It's no big deal, I have kneed guys a bunch of times."

"Yeah because you're such a badass," she says sarcastically. "If you have to knee him again promise me you will tell someone."

"Fine." I reply. Then I sit on my bed, pull out a PADD, and send a message to Pavel.

**Hi Pavel, it's Katie. I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe hangout tonight. – Katie**

It only takes a few minutes for him to reply.

**I would love to! Meet in the mess hall in 30? –Chekov**

**Sounds great, see you then :) -Katie**

I turn off I PADD and stand up. "I'll be back later; I'm going to go hand out with Pavel."

"Okay have fun!" she says with a wink, "I'm going to go get a drink with Sulu."

"I thought you were all about Jay?" I ask.

"He's not as good in bed as I imagined." She replies.

"When did you-"

"Like a few hours before you go here, we got out early and I asked him if he wanted to come over and hang out." She explains.

"You really are Orion aren't you?" I ask jokingly.

"That's what my parents tell me!" she jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE COMES THE THIRD CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, BECAUSE I SURE ENJOYED WRITING IT! IF YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE REVIEW/ FAVORITE/ FOLLOW!**

**CHAPTER -3**

I walk down to the mess hall to meet Pavel, it only takes me a few minutes to get there but unlike yesterday the place is packed. I look around and I spot Pavel, who is looks very excited about the book he's reading. I walk over to him "Hi Pavel!" I say cheerfully as I sit down on the other side of him.

"Hi! How vas you're virst day?" he asks.

"It started off bad, but it got better after that." I reply.

"Vhat happened?"

"Well, I had to help some idiot fix a transporter and when I finished he asked me out," I pause to look at his expression; he stiffened when I mentioned Derming asking me out. _That's a good sign right? _"Well, when I said no," I hear him give a quiet sigh, you wouldn't notice if you were not listening for it. "He grabbed my wrist; think he might have bruised it." He stiffens once again, and I can see his fists clench out of the corner of my eye."Well, anyway I kneed him in the crotch and stormed away."

"You zould report him!" he almost yells angrily.

"All he did was grab my wrist, no big deal." I say calmly, hoping my calmness will affect him.

"Vell if it happens again, you zould." He says a little calmer, his fists still clenched.

"I will don't worry." I reply. "So, how was your day?"

"Zee uzual. We headed into vorp zo zee vork haz zlowed down immenzley, not zat I get zat much vork anyvay." He says, still not unclenching his fists.

"Are you needed on the bridge all the time?"

"Moztly, I jizt zit en my chair, but I'm needed jizt in caze I'm needed." He says plainly.

"Do you like your job?"

"I love it! I vould like it more if ve veren't on zee brink ov dizaster almozt every year."

"What do you mean?"

"Vell ve vent againzt Nero and ve almozt lozt zee zip, zat vaz last year. Zen a vew monthz ego ve had zee run en vith Khan."

"I heard about that, but all we heard was that he was a member of Starfleet that went rogue."

"Vell I don't know if I zould tell you here, do you vant to go to my room." He says, "To talk ov course." He adds, as if I thought he might have thought he was implying something else.

"That sounds fine." I reply, then we stand up and I follow him out of the mess hall.

I follow him to his room, and when we enter my eyes widen. It is so big compared to mine, and he has it all to himself. He notices my widened eyes, "Vhat?"

"Your room is huge! And you get it all to yourself!"

"Vell being a navigator haz itz perks." He replies, he goes over and sits on the couch and I follow him. Once I sit down he speaks, "You promize you von't tell anyone, becauze some ov vhat I'm about to tell you iz highly clazzified."

"I promise." I reply smiling.

"Okay, zo vhen ve ztarded zearching vor Kahn ve vound out he vaz on Kronoz …. " Pavel continues to tell me all of the events of a few months, he told me about the Augments, the Admiral, the admiral's daughter, the torpedoes, Captain Pike, Admiral Marcus' Death, and the Captains death and how he was revived.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in, in one sitting. Wait... so Doctor Marcus is Admiral Marcus' daughter?"

"Yis."

"That's horrible! She is so friendly."

"Zee haz been through a lot, so haz zee Keptin'. Maybe zatz why zey are zo good together." He pauses, "Zis zip haz really been through a lot, zen zere vaz zee vole Nero incident the year before-"

"I think you should probably save that story for next time, it's getting late." I say and I start to stand up, not wanting to over stay my welcome.

"Yeah, vell vould you like to meet me en zee mess hall again tomorrow?" He asks looking hopeful, and he stands up after me.

"I would love to." I respond and before I know what I'm doing I lean in and I kiss his cheek, I just have time to see his face glow red before I walk out the door smiling.

When I get back to my room I find Emma sitting in her pajamas on her bed smiling down at her PADD. "What are you so happy about?"

"Sulu just asked me out!" she replies clearly ecstatic.

"That's great!" I reply.

"How was hanging out with Chekov?" she asks me.

"It was good. We basically just talked the whole time." I reply not being able to contain my smile.

"I think this is all thanks to me."

"What is?"

"I have a date, you have a crush. All because of me making you come with me to sit with them yesterday."

"I do not have a crush." I reply, even though I still cannot help but smile.

"Okay, fine. You have a new friend, but it still is all thanks to me." She says smiling.

"Fine, thank you Emma." I say sarcastically.

"You are welcome!" she replies ignoring my sarcasm.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am going to bed." I say, and I quickly change into a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Good night." I sat with a yawn.

"Goodnight!" she says, still clearly overjoyed.

When I start to drift off I cannot help thinking of my new Russian friend.

….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … ….. …. …. … ….. ….. ….. ….. …

I awaken I hear the now familiar shrieking of my alarm clock, I look over and I am surprised to see Emma's bed empty. We have been on the Enterprise for about a week and a half and I have had to get Emma up every day, so the sight of her empty bed confuses me. After a minute of pondering Emma's whereabouts I get up and I head to the bathroom to shower, once I am done I change onto my red uniform that does not look very flattering on my pale skin. I head down to engineering to see what there is to be done; on my way down I see many glances being thrown my way.

Then I notice Emma running towards me, she doesn't speak until she reaches me. "I'm so sorry! Sulu tried to stop him, but when he heard what that guy said he just snapped!"

"What! What happened!? What are you talking about!?" I reply, scared to hear the answer.

"Chekov got in a fight with that guy; I think his name was Derming."

"But Derming's huge!" I say hysterical with worry.

"Well, Derming kind of provoked him… He saw you two hanging out at the mess hall yesterday, and I guess he must have gotten jealous. Then he said a bunch of stuff, he called you a whore and he said he slept with you…. And then Chekov stood up and punched him and they started fighting." _Chekov attacked Derming for calling me a whore?_

"Where's Pavel?!" I ask hastily.

"He's in Med Bay." She replies, and I can feel my heart sink. "Don't worry! He only has a broken hand; the fight was broken up before anyone got seriously hurt."

"And where is Derming?"

"The Captain had him go to his room before he caused anymore trouble."

"This is all my fault… I shouldn't have told Pavel about what happened, I only told him because I didn't think it was that big a deal…." I pause for a moment, "I'm going to Med Bay, are you coming?"

In response she nods and we walk to Med Bay, but I find myself almost running. When we arrive I see Pavel sitting in a chair holding a cloth filled with ice on his broken hand. "Pavel!" I almost shout as I run to him, he looks up and gives me an apologetic smile.

"Hi," he says as I sit down in the chair next to him.

"I'm so sorry… This is all my fault."

"Vhy vould you zink zat? Zis is anything but your fault."

"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess." I reply.

"I don't mind zee mezz." He says then grabs my hand with his good one, "Katie, I may have only known you vor a little over a veek, but I have never been in better company." He says, my face turns a deep shade of red and I cannot contain the grin that spreads on my face.

"Neither have I." I reply and I can here Emma cough behind me but I ignore it. Before I know what's happening he presses his lips onto mine, only for a second then he pulls away. He looks at me for a second as if evaluating my reaction.

Before I know what I am doing I lean in and catch his soft warm lips with mine. He kisses me back with enthusiasm that can only be matched by my own and our lips move in perfect synchronization. This is my first real kiss… and I don't think I would want to share it with anyone else.

Someone coughs, and we break apart and I look up to see it's the Doctor... McCoy I think his name is. I feel my face heat up and out of the corner of my eye I can see that this situation is having a similar effect on Pavel.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to get some X-rays of that hand." He says casually.

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER THREE! I KNOW IT MAY SEEM SOON FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER, BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE! **

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR HERE WE COME! IF YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER REMEMBER TO FOLLOW/ REVIEW/ FAVORITE.**

**CHAPTER-4**

The X-rays take about an hour, but even when the hour is up my smile does not fade. Even though my smile shows my giddiness, the deep shade of red portrayed all over my face also shows my embarrassment. I look at Pavel's eyes and his are looking back into mine with nothing short of adoration which makes my heart swell.

Once the X-rays are over Doctor McCoy exits the room, leaving Pavel and I alone, "So…" I begin not really sure what to say.

He comes over and sits in the chair next to me, "Katie, I vant to know iv you vill you go out vith me." He asks his tone shows that he is slightly worried that I will refuse.

"I would love to." I respond simply not being able to contain a wide smile that is creeping onto my face. I lean my head onto his shoulder and I sigh, "So, much has happened today."

"I know," he responds and he grabs my hand, to simply hold it in his.

"Why would you start with Derming though? I know he said some things about me, but I don't really care what he says and I definitely don't want you to get hurt over my problems. I should have just gone on a date with him and let him down gently, but of course I had to be blunt."

"Katie, zee stuv he zaid about you vaz awvul, and I vould fight him again iv it kept you from going on a date vith zomeone like zat. I don't care zat I got hurt, he deserved to get hit. Everyzing he zaid about you vaz a lie, and I vasn't about to let him ruin your reputation. I know you may not care vhat people zink ov you, vut I don't vant anyone to zink you are zomezing you are not." He responds in a serious tone.

I am about to reply when someone speaks up, "Chekov, how come you never told me you had a girlfriend?" The voice makes me jump and I look over to the doorway, and I see the Captain walking in, before Pavel can respond the captain speaks, "Derming has to come to Med bay, so I would suggest going back to your room. We don't want another fight breaking out, but first I need to know, what was the fight about?"

Just him asking that question makes my face redden from embarrassment. "It's my fault, Captain. Earlier this week I had a confrontation with Derming, he asked me out and I declined. As a result he grabbed my wrist too tightly and I kneed him in the crotch. Pavel can tell you more about the actual fight; I wasn't there at the time. All I know is that Derming provoked him."

"Okay… Chekov, what exactly did Derming do to provoke you?"

"Vell, he vaz telling lies about Katie, zir" he says gesturing to me, but I just look down at the floor as he speaks. "He zaid zome awvul zings, and I rezponded by hitting him. I know it vazn't the bezt thing to do, vut I do not regret my actions." He replies.

"Well, I will check to see if the assault it enough to kick him off the ship….." he says turning his attention back to me, "What's your name again?"

"Sholtz, Katherine Sholtz." I reply simply.

He nods and then he turns around and begins to exit, but then he stops, "Try to remember to keep the kissing down to a minimum, Doctor McCoy may not say anything but it can make him pretty uncomfortable." He says, chuckling slightly as he walks out the door, and I feel my face redden.

... … … …. … … … … … … … ….. … … … … …. … ….. … … … … … ….. ….. ….

It's been a month since me and Pavel decided to start dating, but not much has changed. We eat together in the mess hall like always, the only thing that has changed is the kissing and the fact that we never let go of each other's hand when we are together.

It turns out the assault on me was not enough to kick Derming off the ship, but that did not stop the Captain from making him spend a week in the brig.

I have grown closer to some of the crew members in the past month; I have also made friends of some of them. My days on the ship have fallen into routine, I wake up and I wake up Emma if she is not spending the night with Sulu, then I go down to engineering where I work and chat with Scotty, then after work I go to the mess hall with Pavel and most of the time I go to his room and we spend hours just talking, then finally I go back to my room and sleep and the routine repeats. I enjoy my routine though; I feel it makes my life less stressful.

I am currently on my way to the mess hall after a long day in engineering, now that we have started visiting planets the work has piled up. When I enter the mess hall I grab a tray and fill it with food, which in my opinion tastes oddly similar to cardboard. Once I have gathered my food I go to Pavel and my usual spot where he is waiting.

I sneak up behind him and I put my hands over my eyes, "Guess who?" I ask playfully.

"Um… Sulu?" he jokes and I laugh and take my seat next to him.

"Sorry to disappoint." I joke in return, and lean in and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How vas your day?" he asks, smiling as I lace my fingers with his.

"The usual, you?"

"About zee same, except for vhen I saw Derming today." He replies.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"Nothing, just I zaw him vith a voman and I thought it vas good zee zat he haz moved on from liking you."

"That's good, maybe he will stop glaring at me whenever I see him." I reply, with a hint of relief in my voice. "Anyway, have you talked to Sulu lately?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yis, vut only on zee bridge, vhy do you ask?"

"Just curious, I haven't seen much of Emma this week she has spent all her nights this week at his room." I reply, "I'm glad Emma pulled me over to your and Sulu's table the first day, if she didn't they most likely wouldn't be together and neither would we."

"Zhen remind me to zank Emma next time I see her," he replies, then he leans in and he catches my lips with his for a sweetly short kiss. When he pulls away I can't help but feel a wide grin spread on my face, "Can ve go to my room, I need to talk to you about zomething." He says his face looking serious which causes a flood of worry to wash over me.

"Sure," I reply simply, trying to hide my nerves. He grabs my tray with one hand, stands up, never disconnecting our laced fingers.

We slowly make our way to his room, and I can't help but glance in his direction every few seconds. I still feel nervous but our laced fingers calm me, and make me want to never let go.

When we arrive at his door he quickly unlocks it and when it slides open we enter and head to our usual spots on his sofa.

My hand still in his he turns to me, "Katie, zhere iz zomething wery important zat I must tell you, and it cannot vait any longer."

I take a deep breath and nod in response; he grabs my other hand in his and turns towards me so he can look me in the eyes.

"Vell I just vanted to tell you…" he starts, his eyes travelling down to the floor, I give him a reassuring squeeze which seems to be just enough to have his eyes meet mine once more, "I vanted to tell you…." He begins again then hesitates once more; he takes a deep breath then finally finishes his sentence, "I love you, Katie." He finally says, then takes a deep breath awaiting my response.

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO PLEASE FOLLOW/ FAVORITE/ REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER-5**

"I love you, Katie." He says, and I feel my chest tighten. My heart swells, but I don't know how to respond. I love him, but I didn't realize it was love until this exact moment. The new realization makes a wide smile spread on my face.

Before I respond I press my lips against his for a quick kiss, I then hug him and right when my mouth is next to his ear, "I love you too." I whisper.

He pulls back to look at my face, his face looking slightly dazed, as if he wasn't expecting me to say it back. His dazed expression doesn't last long, soon a grin forms on his lips and he leans in to kiss me.

I return the kiss enthusiastically as I wrap my arms around his neck. He slides me onto his lap to deepen the kiss, and he wraps his arms around me in a warm and gentle embrace. _I know Pavel has been the only guy I have kissed, but damn is he a good kisser. _

His embrace gently tightens as the kiss grows more passionate, and I entangle my fingers in his hair. We are forced to break apart when we both run out of air, so we just sit here in this embrace until we have gotten our breathing under control. I press my forehead against his and I can't help but smile as my eyes meet his.

I look over at the clock to check the time, and somehow it is already eleven at night. "Ugh, I have to go." I say as I lean in and give him one more quick kiss, I unwrap my arms and I stand up. He stands up behind me, and like everyday he feels the need to escort me to my room. He laces his fingers with mine and I cannot help but smile broadly, he opens the door and we begin our journey to my room.

The halls down to my room are almost empty and are very silent, even more so since we are walking silently. The silence is rather comfortable, but he soon breaks it, "I have to ztart vorking twelve hour shifts tomorrow." He tells me with a sigh.

"So I guess that messes up our usual rendezvous in the mess hall." I say with a groan.

"How about enstead I vill just come to your room vhen I get off vork?" he asks.

"Sounds great." I say with a smile as we approach my door. I type in the code, unlocking my door.

"Vell, goodnight." He says, and he leans in for a quick goodnight kiss. When he pulls away he speaks again, "I love you," he says with a soft smile.

"Goodnight, I love you too," I reply returning the smile, and he walks away as I enter my room.

… ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … …. … ….. … ….. ….. … … ….. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …

"Katie! Wake up!" yells a voice, but I just groan in return. "Katie, you're going to be late!" I finally recognize the voice as Emma's.

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily.

"It's a quarter to twelve; now get your ass up! Scotty sent me a message on my PADD that you weren't there!"

"Shit, my alarm didn't go off!" I reply as I get out of bed quickly, and I start to change into my uniform as fast as I can. Seeing that I'm already late I just put my hair in a pony tail, "See you later." I say as I run out the door.

When I arrive at engineering I am met with an angry Scotty, "Where the hell have you been?! It's almost noon!" he says angrily.

"Sorry my alarm didn't go off," I say with an apologetic smile, but he just turns around and grumbles angrily as he walks away. I laugh to myself as I get to work, but I am suddenly distracted when I see Derming heading my way. "Derming," I greet emotionlessly with a curt nod of acknowledgment.

"Hi Katie, can I talk to you." He asks politely.

Not seeing much harm in the situation, I follow him, but I can feel Scotty's protective eyes on my back the whole way.

"What?" I ask coldly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have acted, it wasn't fair to you." He replies.

The apology actually took me by surprise, but I still don't think I can forgive him, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can forgive you. And it's not the fact that you grabbed my wrist, it's that you provoked Pavel to attack you, which caused him to get hurt. I don't think I can forgive someone who would intentionally hurt someone I love." I say, and I simply walk back to continue my work before he can say anything more.

As I work I hear someone approach me from behind, I turn to see that it is only Scotty, "You alright, lass?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Derming just wanted to apologize."

"Oh. Well what did ya tell 'im?"

"I just told him that I couldn't accept his apology and that was the end of it." I explain, in reply he just nods and leaves me to my work.

….. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … … …. …. …. …. … … … …

The door opens and I am met with Pavel's warm, loving eyes. "Hi," I say simply.

"Hi," he replies, "Zo, zince ve aren't going to zee mess hall, vhat do you vant to do?"

"I don't know," I pause to think for a moment, "We could just stay here and watch a movie, Emma is spending the night at Sulu's."

"Zat zounds great!" he responds enthusiastically, as I grab his hand and begin to tow him over to the sofa.

"Good thing I packed a few movies from my collection, a lot of it is just stuff from the twenty-first century. Do mind watching a horror movie?" I ask.

"I'm fine vith vhatever you pick."

"Okay….. Ah hah!" I exclaim as I find the perfect movie, "This one was from the late twentieth century, and it was based on a novel by an author named Stephen King, it's called _The Shining_. It's not very scary, but it's very well made, and some of the actors are phenomenal."

"I've never heard of it, though I didn't vatch many movies groving up," he says as set up the movie.

"Well I have a bunch of classics here, I should start showing you them." I say and I go over and join him on the couch, and I smile spreads on my face as he puts his arm around me. "I talked to Derming today," I say and I can feel him instantly stiffen.

"Vhat did he vant?" he says sounding a little worried.

"He just wanted to apologize, but I told him that I couldn't accept his apology." I reply, and I can feel him relax a little.

"Vas zat it?" he asks.

"Yeah, after I told him I just got back to work, you don't have to worry about Derming though, Scotty was watching me the whole time."

"Remind me to zank Zcotty." He replies with a thoughtful expression as I decide to play the movie.

We watch the movie silently, and I eventually snuggle up against him as we watch. About half way through the movie I feel his eyes on me, but when I look up they dart away, which makes me laugh quietly to myself and snuggle in closer to him. I am glad to be watching this with him; though I would never admit it to my friends I do get a little scared while watching this movie.

At the part when he's chasing the hotel caretaker with the axe I find myself hiding my face in Pavel's shirt. "I thought you loved zcary movies?" he asks.

"I do, but it doesn't me they don't scare me." I look up and I see his face looks pained when the man kills the hotel caretaker, "Do you like scary movies?"

"Vell, zis iz my virst one, but if they are all like zis…. zen no."

"We don't have to finish it," I say

"No, it iz almost over anyvay." He replies, and I snuggle back into his shirt.

When the movie ends, he gets up, "Vell, I should get going," he says.

"Wait! Is there any chance you want to stay for a little while longer? I don't think I can sleep right after watching a scary movie." I say urgently with a shy smile.

"I vould love to stay longer." He says returning the smile; the adoration in his eyes makes my face redden slightly. He joins me back on the couch, "Do you vant to vatch another movie?"

"Sure, and I'm guessing you won't mind if It's not a horror movie," I reply.

"Not at all," he says smiling as I grab the remote and I attempt to find a movie. When I finally find a decent one I simply press play as I snuggle up against him once more.

Sometime during the movie we must have fallen asleep, because when I awake my head is resting on an unconscious Pavel. I can feel my face redden instantly as I lift myself off him, I try not to wake him, but I know I have failed when I hear a sharp intake of breath. I look at him, and when his eyes land on mine his face turns scarlet to match mine.

"Morning," I say slightly embarrassed.

"Morning," he replies with a shy smile.

"Must've fallen asleep during that movie," I comment, and he just nods in response as he looks over at the clock.

"I need to get to zee bridge!" he says urgently, as he hops off the couch and starts almost running to the door. He stops instantly and heads back, as if he forgot something, then I feel his lips on mine for a brief moment, "Love you!" he yells as he runs out the door, and I find myself grinning goofily once he leaves. _I can't believe how great he is, what have I ever done to deserve him?_

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I KNOW NOT MUCH HAPPENED, BUT I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE UP FOR THAT NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE PM ME!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYBODY! HERE COMES CHAPTER SIX! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**CHAPTER-6**

We are currently two months into the five year mission, and things are going great. I cannot even remember feeling happier, though that is mostly accredited to Pavel. It's times like these I am so thankful that I was assigned to this starship, tomorrow we will be arriving at another planet, but I have failed to remember the details, I really need to get better at listening.

"Are ye even listenen' ta me?!" asks Scotty snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I say smiling apologetically.

"Ack! I said that the planet is gonnae ruin her hull!"

"I thought the planet was class M?"

"Didn' ye just hear the Captin' a second ago?" he asks, but I think he gets his answer from the cluelessness that is portrayed all over my face, "he said tha' the planet is prone ta sand storms!" he explains angrily.

"She's a tough ship, Scotty. I'm pretty sure she can handle a little sand." I say in a calm tone, hoping it will catch on, as I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Of course she can! Tha' don' mean it's good for her!" he replies, my calm tone obviously not catching on.

"She'll be fine," I say, hoping he will stop fretting over the ship, "Anything you need me to do?"

"Nah, you can be done for the day." He grumbles, still obviously annoyed.

"Thanks Scotty!" I reply cheerfully and I quickly head to my quarters.

… … ….. … …. … … … …. ….. …. …. … … ….. … …. … ….. … … … … ….. ….. …..

"Come in!" I yell to the door as I stand up, not putting the book I'm reading. The door slides open and I look up from my book when Pavel walks over to me excitedly. "Looks like somebody had a good-" I begin but his lips cut me off, this kiss was rather a surprise, he must be really excited.

"I have great newz!" he says ounce we pull apart.

"I'd assume so." I reply still out of breath, "What happened?"

"Zee Keptin' haz asked me to come on zee expedition tomorrow!" He announces.

"Oh my god! That's great!" I exclaim, but as soon as it sinks in I am flooded with worry. "Wait, how dangerous will this expedition be?" I ask hoping he won't hear the worry in my voice.

"Zee reports show no hostile life on zee planet." He assures me.

His assurances still don't convince me, "Any chance you can comm. me from the surface?" I ask, hoping it isn't too much to ask.

"Of course," he replies with a soft smile and he reaches out and lightly touches my cheek. When he begins to bring his hand back down I swiftly catch it with my own, my actions make him give me a smirk which I cannot help but to return.

"I hope you know how much I love you." I say and I let go of his hand to secure my hands around his neck.

"Not as much as I love you." He replies, and he secures his hands around my waist. He gingerly touches his lips to mine, for a quick kiss.

_He's not getting off that easy. _I press my lips against is hungrily, which seems to catch him by surprise because he stumbles backwards and we would have fallen if there wasn't a wall behind him. I have no idea why I love kissing him so much, but I don't really think he has a problem with it.

I deepen the kiss and I slowly move my hands up and entwine my fingers in his curly hair as he tightens his arms around my waist.

"Ugh, get a room," complains Emma, announcing her presence. Pavel and I break apart swiftly, both flushed and slightly out of breath.

"Don't you usually spend the night at Sulu's?" I ask, annoyed by the interruption.

"We got in a fight." She replies, and that's when I notice her puffy red eyes.

She obviously needing to talk to me I am forced to say goodbye to Pavel, I turn back to him and I grab his hand, "Send me a message before you leave so I can come and say goodbye,"

"I vill, don't vorry," he replies. "I vill see you tomorrow, I love you." He says and he leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you too," I reply and he walks away, his hand slips out of mine.

Once the door slides shut behind him, I grab Emma's hand and I lead her over to the sofa. Once we are both seated I turn to her.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know." She replies brokenly, as tears run down her face. "We were talking and he said he loved me…"

"You didn't say it back did you." I say, and she responds by shaking her head. "Do you love him?" I ask tentatively.

"I don't know, this is one of the first real relationships I have ever been in. Why is life so damn difficult?" she asks as she rests her face in her hands.

"I don't know." I reply, after a slight hesitation I continue, "How exactly do you feel about him?" I ask keeping the same tentative tone.

"I don't know! I am horrible with feelings!" she replies in frustration.

"Okay, I will make it simpler. Do you think you could live without him?" I ask.

"No, I don't. But I have felt that way before, how do I know it will last?!" she asks still slightly frustrated.

"You don't."

"When did you become an expert on love?" she asks slightly laughing through her question.

"Watching lots and lots of romantic comedies with my mom and my sisters." I explain, and I take a second to laugh at myself. "How about we have a little girls night, and by girls night I mean eating ice cream from the replicator and watching movies, most likely romantic comedies." I say which makes her laugh, "Then you can get up early, go to his room, and hash things out."

"That sounds great." She says giving me a small watery smile. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Well I have one in mind, but it is kind of old."

"Which one?" she asks with a stern look.

"_The Notebook." _I reply, and I set up the movie before she even has time to object.

…. ….. ….. ….. ….. … … … … … ….. … … …. … ….. … ….. … … ….. … … ….. … … … ….

I hastily make my way to the transporter room, where the landing party, which consists of the Captain, Commander Spock, Pavel, Lieutenant Uhura, and Sulu, will be leaving in a few minutes. When I arrive I find Pavel talking to the captain, and Scotty, but I also notice Sulu having a serious talk with Lieutenant Uhura. _I hope everything went alright between him and Emma. _Once Pavel spots me he says something to the Captain and Scotty and heads my way.

"Hi," he says in his sweet Russian accent that I can never get enough of.

"Hi," I say, and I grab his hand and drag him over to a corner where we can talk quietly. "I'll miss you," I simply say, even though the expedition will only last three days at most I can feel my eyes water slightly.

"I vill miss you too," he says with a small smile and without hesitation I fling my arms around his neck and press my lips onto his. He wraps his arms around my waist as we kiss. The kiss lasts longer than I expected and I eventually forget that we are not alone, until someone clears their throat loudly.

"Don't worry Sholtz, I'll bring him back to you in one piece," says the Captain.

We hastily break apart, and I feel my face heat up, "I'd appreciate that very much Captain." I reply, hoping my face isn't very red. I turn back to Pavel, "I love you," I say quietly.

"I love you too," he replies and he leans in and gives me a quick farewell kiss, he reaches out to give my hand a reassuring squeeze, then he turns and heads towards the transporter.

"Energize." Says the Captain and I watch as their atoms dissolve into thin air, and I feel a wave of worry crash over me.

Scotty walks over to me and puts a supportive hand on my shoulder, "Don' worry lass, he'll be fine, he's with Jim Kirk."

"Thanks Scotty." I reply, but his reassurances do not make my worries cease.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVEIWED/ FAVORITED/ FOLLOWED MY STORY! **

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY THIS WEEK. I PROBABLY WONT BE UPDATING THIS TILL AFTER THE WEEKEND, SO HAPPY PRE-THANKSGIVING! I KNOW NOT EVERYONE ON THIS SITE IS AMERICAN, BUT I WISH YOU A HAPPY THANKSGIVING ANYWAY! WELL HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**CHAPTER-7**

I just finished my shift and it has only been a few hours since the landing party left and I am already paranoid, which is my reasoning for pacing back and forth in Emma and my quarters.

"Would you calm down? He will be fine!" yells Emma clearly annoyed with my worry, which I don't particularly blame her for since she is in the same situation.

"I'm sorry; I just have a bad feeling about this." I reply.

"He'll be fine, he has almost the entirety of command with him, including Hikaru who is practically a ninja." She says, laughing to herself, then she oddly stairs at the air for a few moments as if imagining something.

I snap my fingers in front of her face, "We don't have any time for your weird ninja daydreams about Sulu."

"Why not? We aren't doing anything; all you're doing is pacing worrying about your boyfriend." She replies.

"Ugh! I just can't get over this feeling it's like an inch in my brain I just can't scratch!"

"Here, I know just the place that will make you feel better." She says with a mischievous smile.

"Oh god, you're not taking me to that weird plant room Sulu showed you again are you?" I ask slightly worried.

"I will never understand why you don't like plants," she says in an amused tone.

"I don't know plants just make me feel like there are bugs crawling all over me, the only like flowers, and the plants you can eat."

"Oh Katie," she gives me a look of mock disappointment, "always thinking with your stomach." She then grabs my hand and leads me out the door.

… … … … … ….. … ….. …. … … … … … ….. ….. … … ….. … … … …. … … … ….

Next thing I know I am being dragged into the rec. center, and I feel a grin spreading onto my face when I spot the punching bags. The punching bags in the rec. center have become somewhat part of our routine, whenever one of us are stressed, worried, or mind numbingly angry we will just go down here and try and let all of our emotions fly at the bag rather than each other.

We both head into the locker rooms and change into workout uniforms, once done I quickly wrap my hands eager to get started. Next thing I know my fists are flying at the bag and I feel empty of emotions temporarily, just focusing on hitting my target. I mine as well be in my own world, because anything Emma says or does slips by me, the only thing in my world with me is that damn punching bag.

"Katie," Emma says softly, her tone taking my out of my own world. "Might want to slow down on the punching."

"What?" I ask confused, but I look down at my knuckles to see that they are bruised, "What the hell is the point of wrapping them, if it doesn't do a damn thing?!" I ask annoyed.

"Well it would have protected your hands if you didn't go psycho on the punching bag." She replies, sounding a little worried, "He will be fine Katie, just try not to think about it."

"I can't help it! I feel like I know he will be okay, but I can't help but worry!" I say.

"Katie, it's just an expedition, it's not like a peace treaty or something. All they are doing is walking around a planet, and the reports said that the life forms aren't hostile."

I know." I reply sadly.

"I don't know why I thought this would work, time for plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Eat replicator ice cream and watch _Love Actually_." She replies.

"Aw, you do love me." I say happily.

"Uh huh, now let's get the hell out of here, and go watch some romantic comedies."

….. … … …. … …. …. … …. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. … … …. …. …. …. ….. … …..

Pavel has been gone for a day already and has yet to call me, and I am beginning to assume the worst has happened. That is until my comm. buzzes on my way back to my quarters from engineering, I flip it open without hesitation.

"Katie! I'm zo zorry, zis is only zee second time ve decided to rest, and I am on vatch zis time so I decided zis vould be the best time to call," says Pavel, in his adorable Russian accent.

"It's fine, I'm glad you called." I reply, taking an audible sigh of relief. "How's the expedition going?"

"It's going pretty vell, though ve have found some irregularities vith zee planet."

"What do you mean?"

"Vell, there are messages written on some of zee caves walls, in an unidentifiable language, but zee odd thing iz zat none of zee organisms on zis planet are humanoid, zey don't even have opposable thumbs. It zeems zat ve are not ze first to wisit zis planet." He explains.

"Do you think the species that left the messages are still around?" I ask.

"There has been no sign of life besides us, and zee planets organisms."

"I honestly can't wait till you get back." I tell him.

"I vill be back soon, don't vorry. Look I have to go, I vill call you again tomorrow."

"Okay, and tell Sulu to call Emma. She may act tough, but she can be a wreck if she gets worried."

"I vill, I love you."

"I love you too." I say and I snap my comm. shut, missing him already.

….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. …. ….. ….. … … … … ….. … … …. …. … …. … ….. … … … …

When I arrive at my quarters, I find Emma laying on her bed and talking into her comm., most likely to Sulu. I don't try to eavesdrop but it is a little difficult when your roommate is practically screaming into the comm..

"Okay, bye." She pauses to listen, "I love you too!" she replies to what I can only assume was him saying 'I love you'. She flips her comm. closed and turns to me. "Hi, how was your day?" she asks.

"Good I guess, working twelve hour shifts are killing me though." I say, finally feeling the full effects of my exhaustion. "So what did Sulu have to say?" I ask.

"Nothing really, he just wanted to tell me how things were going on the expedition." She says with a sigh, "I wish I went down to say goodbye to him, but I was so swamped. Do you think he is mad about it?"

"I highly doubt it, he should be to overjoyed with the fact you said 'I love you' to even care."

"Okay, so what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I was sort of hoping you would tell me."

"I would say we could drink, but you're the only eighteen year-old I have ever met that doesn't drink. And I am definitely not watching another romantic comedy, I know they are sweet and funny, but I can't do it two nights in a row. I guess we could maybe go hang out in the rec. center and play some three dimensional chess, but you always seem to beat me."

"Chess it is then." I say with a small smile at her decision. I grab her hand and I lead her out the door and down to the rec. center.

….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. …. ….. ….. … … … … ….. … … …. …. … …. … ….. … … … …

It has been two days since Pavel's call, and I am getting very anxious. I have resorted to pacing and biting my finger nails. My comm. buzzes suddenly and I flip it open with no hesitation.

"Katie, its Scotty. I need ya ta come ta the bridge immediately." He says in a grim voice, and I instantly feel y heart sink.

"I'll be there in a minute." Is all I can manage to choke out. As soon as I flip my comm. closed I find myself almost sprinting to the turbo lift.

Once I reach the bridge I am met with Scotty's grim face, "What's going on Scotty? Where's Pavel?"

"I don' know." He replies solemnly.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I reply and I find myself yelling.

"We lost contact with 'em a few hours ago." I look around and I notice I am not the only guest on the bridge, Doctor Marcus is also here, looking as worried as I expect I do. I also see Emma, though she is supposed to be here, since she has taken over the communications system in Lt. Uhura's absence.

"So we can't we beam them back on the ship?" I ask, hopeful.

He just shakes his head in reply, "We can't find any sign of them on the planet's surface, they are either underground or…" he cuts himself off not wanting to say the alternative.

"Sir! I picking up an oncoming transmission… but it's in a language I've never heard before." Emma pauses for a minute, listening intensely. Then she quickly spins around, "Sir, we are being hailed." She says in a surprised tone.

"Pull it up." Is all he says then the face of a grey haired man is staring at us with his cold, hard eyes. "I am Montgomery Scott of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and may I ask who I'm speakin' to?" he says in a serious tone.

"Hello Mr. Scott, my name is Joseph Webber. I have a question for you." He pauses for only a moment, "Do you like games?" asks the man now dubbed Joseph Webber.

**DUN DUN DUH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! AND SINCE IT'S ALMOST THANKS GIVING I WANT TO SAY I AM THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS I HAVE GOTTEN! OH! AND I ALMOST FORGOT! HAVE AN AWESOME BLACK FRIDAY AND I WISH YOU ALL LUCK IN THE ANNUAL HOLIDAY STAMPEDE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO AGAIN! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE I HAD AN EIGHT PAGE ESSAY ON THE SCOPES TRIAL TO WRITE, AND I BIOLOGY EXAM! BY THE WAY, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE WALKING DEAD FANS I JUST HAVE TO SAY, ROT IN HELL GOVENOR! AND I'M EXCITED BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE THEY ARE GOING BACK TO THE COMIC BOOK! BACK TO THE STORY AT HAND! CHAPTER EIGHT HERE WE COME! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**CHAPTER-8**

"Do you like games?" asks the man now dubbed Joseph Webber.

"'m not very fond of games Mr. Webber. Now can ya please tell me if ya have seen my crew?" asks Scotty his voice becoming annoyed.

"Oh I have your crew…" replies Webber as if the news he just delivered was nothing. "Now back to my game." He begins with a sickeningly excited smile. "I understand that each of your crew members must have loved ones onboard. So, I will need to borrow a loved one for your beloved Captain, your navigator, and your pilot. The Vulcan first officer and you communications officer seem well acquainted enough to pose as each other's partners."

"An' why the bloody 'ell would I do tha'?" asks Scotty his temper rising to a dangerous level.

"Well, it's the only way you have a chance to get the others back alive." Webber replies in a cool and composed voice. "You have forty-eight hours to send down a loved one for your Captain, your navigator, and your pilot, if you do not meet my demands then I will override your systems and I will make you watch as I execute the members of your crew that I have in custody." He pauses for a moment to let his words sink in; and I instantly feel a wave of nausea wash over me_._ "Then I will fire all of the torpedoes I have in my possession at you ship, and I can promise you that not even the Enterprise can withstand the fire power I have in my possession." He says his tone never changing throughout his threat.

"Wait. How do I know you're not gonnae go against your word?" asks Scotty, voice still angry as ever.

"That Mr. Scott, is part of the fun." Replies Webber with a satisfied grin that definitely does not help the nauseas feeling in my stomach. Next thing I know the video switches over to the video feed coming from what I assume to be the bridge of the Webber's ship, the first thing I notice is a crumpled Pavel in the corner, with what seems to be a severe injury to his arm. _I think I'm going to be sick. _I look at all the others and there conditions are far from better, the Captain appears to be in the worst condition. "You have forty-eight hours." Repeats Webbers voice, then his picture disappears from the screen.

I look around at everyone on the bridge, and I am met with the shocked faces of the bridge crew. I look at Doctor Marcus, and at Emma, knowing that we are in the same situation. I feel myself shaking and they are in no better condition, Doctor Marcus has her hand clamped over her mouth eyes wide with fear, and Emma has her hands clutching tightly to her console, her knuckles white, and her eyes blank.

"Scotty," Doctor Marcus manages to choke out. "What do we do?" she asks her voice shaky with emotion.

"I have to talk ta the Admirals, but I don' know they'll say." He replies.

… … … … … ….. … ….. …. … … … … … ….. ….. … … ….. … … … …. … … … ….

Scotty sent Doctor Marcus, Emma, and I back to our quarters, seeing that we are not in a fit state to work currently. We all fought it, saying that we would like to be of some use, but he just simply said that there is nothing we can really do to help the situation. I continued to fight, saying that I could help around in engineering, as did Doctor Marcus, but that ended quickly when Emma had a panic attack. Her panic attack did not last long, but it was enough to need me to escort her to our quarters, where we currently reside.

I can't do anything but imagine the pain and suffering Pavel is going through, and all I can do is hope that the Admiral's will let us leave and go play Webber's most likely sick, game. I am just laying on my bed awaiting any scrap of news, staring blankly at the ceiling. Every time I try and think of anything but Pavel, my mind just drifts back in his direction. Emma is in a similar state, only she is laying on the sofa, and I can only assume her thoughts are of Sulu.

Whenever I look at that couch all I can think of is that awkward morning when we woke up on the sofa and I was laying on top of him, and all of the times he has watched my favorite movies with me. I look at the replicator and I think of the ice packs he replicated for me when I got a black eye in engineering, and how he insisted that he apply them. All around my quarters there are memories of him, and I crave to have more. I can't survive the rest of this five year mission without him.

Suddenly my comm. beeps pulling me out of my thoughts, "It's Scotty, can you an' Emma head down ta the conference room." Says Scotty in a serious tone through the comm..

"Okay," is all I reply and I snap my comm. shut and I turn to Emma, "Come on Em, Scotty wants us to meet in the conference room, I'm guessing he finished talking to the admirals." I say to Emma, but she only nods in response. We quietly walk out the door and head down to the conference room.

… … … … … ….. … ….. …. … … … … … ….. ….. … … ….. … … … …. … … … ….

Once we enter the conference room I notice that we are not the only ones that got called down, not that I expected us to be, already sitting at the table are Doctor Marcus, Scotty, and Doctor McCoy.

Emma and I take seats at the table, and as soon as we do Scotty speaks up, "I just finished talking to the Admirals, they have told me to not send any of you, or anyone down to the planet's surface," just like that roars erupted, mostly coming from Doctor McCoy.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! He's going to kill them!" yelled the Doctor angrily.

"Don' ya think I know tha'?! If it was my decision I would be leadin' a whole fucking brigade down there!" Scotty yells back.

"Then why the hell aren't you! You're one of the craziest Sons of a bitch I know, why the hell are you even listening to them?!"

"I can't have you guys risking your lives if I didn't know if you're gonnae return!" he yells back, but he pauses for a moment, thinking, "Wait! I've got 'n idea!"

… … … … … ….. … ….. …. … … … … … ….. ….. … … ….. … … … …. … … … ….

"Are you sure this is going to work, Scotty?" I whisper to him, slightly worried.

"I've been working on this equation for a while an' I think it's should do that." Replies Scotty.

"You think? What are the chances this will work?" I ask him.

"I would say about eighty seven percent." He replies.

"Okay… let's do this." I say, and I break away from Scotty and join Emma and Doctor McCoy on the transporter pad. Doctor McCoy is going for the Captain, Doctor Marcus insisted on going but Doctor McCoy wouldn't let her. She put up a fight, yelling saying that she should go down, but Doctor McCoy injected her with a hypo and she passed out. I don't really agree with what he did, but it is for her own safety, he did explain to us that the Captain would have killed him if he let Doctor Marcus go.

"Energize." Says Doctor McCoy, and I feel a warm sensation as my atoms begin to dissolve.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WILL BE BACK AGAIN NEXT WEEK TO BRING YOU MORE OF KATIE AND CHEKOV, AND HOPEFULLY THAT CHAPTER WILL BE ON TIME! SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO TARDY WITH MY CHAPTERS, I JUST HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY! I WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY I AM LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY, IT WAS OPENING WEEKEND FOR MY SCHOOLS PLAY AND THE DRAMA TEACHER HAS BEEN RUNNING SET CREW RAGGED! WELL ANYWHO, HERE IS CHAPTER NINE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER-9**

I feel the ground beneath my feet, and I instantly look around to take in my surroundings. The ground is covered in orange sand, and the area is almost empty of shrubbery except for a few rare neon blue cacti like plants.

"I can see why Scotty was so worried about sand storms." I say timidly as I drag the tip of my boot in the sand.

"Set you phasers to stun," says Dr. McCoy, and I grab my phaser and click the button on the side changing the red light to blue.

"How the hell are we supposed to find where this bastard is hiding?" Emma asks,

"He'll come to collect us; we are pieces in his game after all." I say cynically.

"What the fuck is that?!" yells Emma, I instinctively turn to see what she is pointing at. Out of the surface of the sand a white mist is wafting up coating the sand, the mist gives off a sickly sweet aroma that stings my nostrils.

"Well, shit." says Dr. McCoy, and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … … ….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. … … … … … …

When I lazily open my eyes, the first thing I notice is white walls in a harshly lit room I also notice a grey door across from where I lay; I turn my head to find Emma slumped next to me with her head on my shoulder. I reach over, grab her shoulder and I shake her awake.

She opens her eyes, but once she sees where she is she is suddenly alert, "Where the hell are we?" she asks, as she begins to sit up.

I groan as I push myself up and lean against the wall, "Well, I can tell you we're not in Kansas anymore." I joke, but she just gives me an annoyed look.

"The Wizard of Oz, really? Well I can see you're horrible sense of humor is still intact." She replies, as she picks herself off the floor. I follow her lead by lifting myself off the floor as well.

I quickly scan the room and two slumped figures on the other side of the room catch my eye. There seems to be one man and one woman, I nudge Emma, and she turns in their direction and head over. As we get closer I recognize the man to be the doctor, and the woman to be Lieutenant Uhura.

I nod at Emma and she heads over to the Lieutenant, while I head over to the Doctor.

"Doctor McCoy." I say as I gently shake his shoulder, but all he does is groan in return. I look over to see Lieutenant Uhura waking, "Doctor McCoy." I said a little louder, shaking his shoulder a little less gently.

"Leonard!" yells Lieutenant Uhura, who is now up, making the doctor jump suddenly alert.

"What? Where the hell are we?" he asks.

"Great question," says a voice which makes everyone suddenly divert their attention to the screen that suddenly appeared on the white wall. "As you all must know by now I am Joseph Webber. I would like to welcome my new guests to my humble abode, Doctor McCoy, Ensign Sholtz, and Ensign Martin." He says looking at each of us. "So, it looks like you have some new roommates Lieutenant." He said turning to Lt. Uhura.

"Go to hell." She replies her tone laced with acid.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You've already been warned about you sour attitude towards me, Lieutenant," he says, with sickening amusement in his voice.

"What else are you going to do? Kill me? Won't that just ruin your game?" she responds defiantly.

"You're right; killing any of you now would just ruin my games." He says and I see a quick flash of triumph pass over her face, but it does not last long, "No I won't be killing anyone just yet, and it's not like you will learn your lesson if I hurt you… No, but I can try hurting Mr. Spock." He says and her face suddenly turns white, which causes him to smile. "I know what you're thinking, what can a mere man do to hurt a Vulcan. Sure he can overpower me with his strength, but I don't know if you know the advancements there has been in restraint technology over the last 200 years." He says smiling, "So try thinking of that next time you disrespect your host."

Lieutenant Uhura responds only with a nod, and he turns his attention to the rest of us, "And I hope you all understand that the same goes for you, any sign of insubordination and your loved one will pay. Don't worry though, it's not just you if they show insubordination you will also be punished, and they have already been informed of this. Notice how none of you are bleeding on the floor right now?" he says still grinning excitedly. "The games will begin tomorrow at noon, see you then. And since I am so generous, I will give you one hour with your loved ones." He says, then his face disappears from the wall.

"Why did you come? I know Starfleet didn't give you guy's permission to come after us." She says.

"What was the alternative? Leave you all in this hell hole, let you all die?!" asks the Doctor angrily.

"Yes! Better that than condemn the rest of you to our fate!" she replies.

"Dammit Uhura! You know we would never leave you here so why are you surprised?! As Jim has said many times this crew is a family! And I know you would have done the same if you were in our position." He retorts, but she doesn't get a chance to reply. Suddenly there is a loud buzz, and the door hisses open.

All of the sudden all of our loved ones shuffle in, but I instantly run at Pavel, and he embraces me with his good arm. "Vhat are you doing here?" he asks.

"Rescuing you of course!" I reply

"Vhat do you mean?" he asks.

"We have a plan." I say, "We are going to get you guys out of here."

"How?"

"Well you know the equations you and Scotty have been working on." I reply.

I can tell he knows what I am talking about because he smiles and presses his lips onto mine, placing the hand of his good arm on my waist and I link my hands around the crook of his neck.

"What is this plan?" asks the Captain, who as I just notice has a fairly serious gash on his forehead, making me push Pavel away and flush with embarrassment for forgetting the other's presence.

I turn to face all of them; apparently we are not the only ones that are having their own private reunion Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are kissing in an intimate embrace, while Sulu and Emma are also kissing. The Doctor is just fussing over the Captain's condition, who looks slightly annoyed.

"Well, Captain-"

"Please, just call me Jim; you are part of this family after all." He interrupts. "That includes you too." He adds looking at Emma who has finally broken away from Sulu to listen.

"Okay. Well Jim, Pavel and Scotty have been working on an equation that may be able to beam a life form onto a ship, from underground." I inform him, his name feeling foreign.

"Chekov, why didn't you guys tell me?" asks Jim.

"Vell ve hadn't had any successful results, Zir." He replies.

"Chekov, how many times must I tell you, just call me Jim."

"Sorry Zir. I mean Jim." He says looking temporarily flustered, which I must admit makes him look adorable.

"It's okay Chekov," he replies slightly smiling, which causes him to wince.

"What does Lieutenant Commander Scott deduce our probability of success to be?" asks Commander Spock.

"Approximately eighty-seven percent." I say with an optimistic tone.

"Well, let's hope this works." He says, "Wait, but how will Scotty know when to beam us up?" he asks.

"Well there have been great advancements in communication technology over the years." I say then I begin to talk to Scotty through the microphone on one of my back molars, "We're ready now Scotty." I say, and I feel the familiar warm sensations as my atoms begin to dissolve, just as the door hisses open. I suddenly feel something cling onto me, and whatever it is beams back to the Enterprise with me. When I see the familiar walls of the transporter room I feel a sudden wave of relief wash over me, but that relief is not long lived when I feel a phaser pressed against my temple.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING REVEIWS, DON'T GET ME WRONG I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE CHEKOV AND ALL OF THE ENTERPRISE CREW, BUT REVEIWS GIVE ME THE EXTRA KICK I NEED TO REVIST THEIR WORLD ONCE A WEEK! I WILL TRY AND HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ON TIME, BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES, THINGS ARE GETTING CRAZY WITH CHRISTMAS! AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I HAVE BEEN HAVING SUCH A BUSY WEEK! HOPEFULLY NOW THAT I AM ON BREAK I WILL GET SOME MORE CHAPTERS DONE, BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES, I MIGHT BE BUSY WITH MY FAMILY COMING UP FOR THE HOLIDAYS! WELL, I'LL GET OUT OF YOU WAY... PLEASE READ, AND IF YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER-10**

"Okay, now if you don't want your pretty little engineer's brains blown out, you will listen to what I have to say," Joseph Webber in a hard cold tone. I my eyes drift over to Pavel's, whose are wide with fear.

"Okay Joe, can I call you Joe?" asks Captain Kirk, who is acting oddly casual. "What would you like to talk about?" he asks not waiting for an answer to his previous question, suddenly Doctor Marcus bursts into the room, but is instantly pulled back by Scotty.

"Well for starters, you and your crew skipped out on my little game. I feel slightly cheated Captain; I at least thought Starfleet officers had a sense of integrity."

"Well I don't think it would impede our integrity that much if we broke a promise to a sociopath in order to escape imprisonment."

"A sociopath?" he asks.

"I vould rather you not insult zee man zat is holding a phaser to my girlfriends head." Pavel whispers rather loudly to Captain Kirk.

"Its fine Chekov, I was just saying that there has to be something wrong with this guy." Captain Kirk responds, gesturing to Webber. He then directs his words back to Webber, "So Joe, what exactly is wrong with you?"

"Are you attempting to push your luck Captain?" he asks, and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"No not at all. I just want to get an answer to the question that has been bugging me since the first day we met. So what is it Joe? Did your mom not love you enough? Did your Uncle have a little too much fun during play time? Were you abandoned? Ostracized? Abused? What exactly could have happened to make you as fucked up as you are now?!" he asks his voice getting louder as he speaks.

"I guess you really don't mind being short one engineer. Maybe I won't kill her, if you won't mind her absence." He says and I almost sigh in relief, but I am cut short by his next comment, "Maybe I will take her with me. To keep me some company, it does get rather lonely down there. And it has been so long since I have felt a woman's touch, especially one as young and ripe as this one." He says, causing me to suddenly feel very ill.

"Go to Hell." I say clearly back to him, my voice over flowing with venom.

"A feisty one isn't she? Your navigator is a lucky guy, or should I say was." He says in an amused voice, "Sure you will fight me but that only makes it more exciting." Webber whispers in my ear, putting is hand on my abdomen and pulling me back against him

I look back at Pavel and I notice his fists are clenched, but despite his obvious anger his face is drained of color.

"Man, you are really fucked up," comments the Captain.

"Well, we really should be going," says Webber, he then turns his attention for Pavel, "Well I hope you don't mind, but your girlfriend doesn't seem like she is going to be entirely faithful." He says, making Pavel's face turn whiter if possible.

"So that's it? You're just giving up on your 'Game'? Why did you follow us then?" asks the Captain.

"I know you were all really looking forward to my game, but it's obvious that won't happen now. And I couldn't just start killing all of you, I am outnumbered. If I can't have all of you, I mine as well take what I can get." He says pressing me against him further.

"The hell you will!" it was Doctor McCoy this time.

"Well I don't think you can really do anything to stop me, Doctor. You see I am in what one might call a power position," replies Webber, amused.

"You do realize that once you take her we will just come after you?" asks the Captain.

"And what makes you think I will stay here?" Webber responds. "I have one of your engineers, and knowing that you have an evident hero complex, I obviously don't believe you will just let me leave with her. But I unlike you am well acquainted with this part of the universe, so the likelihood of you finding us is low."

"You seem pretty confident in yourself?" asks the Captain.

"Well not only myself, but my resources," Webber replies. "Well, we should be going."

"You are not taking her anyvhere!" yells Pavel angrily, finally speaking out loud, he surprises me slightly, this being the first time I have ever seen him yell in anger. An idea suddenly hits me, and I think I know what to do.

"No Pavel." I tell him.

"Vhat?" he replies, obviously confused.

"No. I want to go with him." I say stunning everyone in the room.

I quickly turn around before Webber can do anything and I press my lips against his cold slimy ones, shocking not only him.

Before he knows what's going on I hastily knock the phaser out of his hand and take out my own. As soon as the phaser leaves his hand I knee him in the crotch, making him fall to the floor.

"Asshole." I say, I then spit on the floor to get the taste of his tongue out of my mouth.

"Nice job Sholtz!" says Captain Kirk happily.

"Thank you Captain." I reply.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Captain Kirk asks to me grinning.

"I would like nothing more." I say and I grab Webber roughly by his graying hair, "You are being taken into custody by the federation, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law." I say into his ear. I then throw him back down on the floor and, security then enters the room and takes Webber away to the brig.

"Excellent job Ensign." says Commander Spock, who has thoroughly surprised me with his silence.

"Thank you, Commander." I reply.

Once Webber has left the room I rush over to Pavel and before he even has a chance to do anything I wrap my arms around his neck and I press my head onto his chest. He responds by wrapping his good arm around my waist, and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"How about we give these two some privacy," says the Captain as he claps Pavel on the back. He then steps of the transporter pad and takes Carol's hand and they walk out the door, followed by the rest. Before Emma leaves I look at her and I give her a small smile, but she only responds jokingly with a suggestive wink.

"You vere scarily convincing." Pavel says into my dark hair.

"I guess being in Drama Club in high school actually paid off." I say, making him laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies.

"Oh shit! Your arm!" I exclaim just remembering his injury, "We need to get you to medical!" I say and he only laughs as I pull him out the door.

.….. …... … … … … … …... … …. ….. …. ….… … … …. …. …. …... ….. ….. … … … …

It's been nearly a month since the Webber incident, and things have finally started returning to normal.

"Pavel! Guess what!" I say, bursting into Pavel's quarters knowing that he would be back since Alpha shift ended an hour ago.

"Vhat?! Vhat?!" he asks, obviously startled by my sudden appearance.

"I just talked to the Captain! He said that he would like me to start coming on away missions from now on!" I tell him excitedly. The Captain, or Jim as he prefers me to call him, has been impressed with me ever since the Webber incident.

"Zat's great!" he replies and catches me when I practically jump into his arms, thank goodness his arm finished healing. I press my lips onto his excitedly, and I can feel his lips smile against mine, once I pull away, I can see his wide smile. "I have zomething to tell you as well."

"What?" I ask.

"Ve have been granted two veeks of shore leave on zis planet!" he responds excitedly, and I can't help but smile widely.

"Really?! That's great!" I say, but then I remember something, "Wait! Isn't this planet covered in oceans?" I ask, to which he just nods. "That means beaches…. Well I guess you were going to see me turn into a lobster sometime." I joke, which makes him chuckle.

"It iz four to a beach house, so do you vant to do you, me, Emma, and Hikaru?" he asks me.

"That sounds great!" I reply, already excited for the next two weeks, but not very excited for the sunburn that accompanies it.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW; IT WILL LITERALLY MAKE MY DAY… LET'S JUST CALL IT AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT! WELL****,**** SEE YOU GUYS SOON… HOPEFULLY.**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU HAD A FANTASTIC HOLIDAY! AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A MAGICAL NEW YEAR! NOW I BRING YOU… CHAPTER 11!**

**CHAPTER-11**

"I feel like I'm back in high school!" exclaims Emma. We are currently sitting on the sofa of our beach house, and Pavel and Sulu went out to pick up some food.

"Really?" I ask.

"Are you telling me you never partied in a beach house with your friends?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am telling you." I reply, "I was fourteen when I joined the academy, I have never partied." I say with a small laugh.

"Are you serious!?"

"I am completely serious. What about me resembles the partying type?"

"I don't know… You're pretty weird." She responds with a small laugh.

"How so?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Well for starters… you love old movies, you hate salad, you don't like shrimp-" she starts but I cut her off, I also can't help rolling my eyes at the shrimp comment.

"What do these things have to do with me being weird?"

"Well you are also a virgin." She points out.

"True, and for some reason you find the lack of physical allure weird?" I ask making her laugh.

"I do." She replies jokingly. "Maybe I can help you; I do have some beauty to share."

"Hmmm… As tempting as that sounds, and as much as I love the color green, I think I'll pass."

"Your loss." She says, and I can't help but laugh. "Does Chekov know?"

"'bout what?" I ask, but all she does is give me a stern look. "Ugh, no. We have yet to have the talk."

"Are you serious!? You've been together for like five months!"

"I know, I know. We just have never really talked about it."

"May I ask how?"

"I have no idea. It just never really came up; we have both been working so much…. There just has been no time to talk about it."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I said Bull-shit!" she repeats putting emphasis on almost every letter. "You have had plenty of time to talk! You've just been avoiding it!" she exclaims.

"So what if I have." I reply. "Em, I don't know if I'm ready…"

"That's fine; you don't have to do anything you aren't ready to do. But you still have to talk to him about it."

"Okay," I reply, "Thanks."

"Anytime." She replies as we here the door open.

"We're back!" yells Sulu as we here the door close.

"What'd you get!?" yells Emma.

"Ve couldn't agree on anyzing so ve just got zome pizza!" Pavel announces as he enters the room holding a pizza box.

"They have pizza here?"

"They actually have a restaurant that only serves food from Earth." Informs Sulu, I only nod in response.

"What kind?" I ask as I walk over to peek into the box.

"Don't vorry ve got cheese," he replies laughing, "You know you are wery picky vhen it comes to food." He says as he places the pizza box on the counter.

"Hmmm… maybe I just know what's good." I say, but all he does is laugh as he wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …. ….. … ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … … … ….. … …..

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"What you wanted me to talk to him while we are on shore leave?" I ask.

"Yeah, when else will you get the chance if guys are always so 'busy' with work?" Emma asks.

"Ugh, I hate serious talks! At least this won't be as awkward as when I had 'the talk' with my mom." I reply.

"How is your mom by the way?" she asks.

"She's good, still complaining about how my dad is a hypochondriac." I tell her laughing, feeling saddened by the fact I won't see them for another four and a half years.

"Have they met Chekov yet?" she asks.

"No, but I have told my mom about him, I was actually thinking about calling her while on shore leave and introducing them."

"You should, she will love him."

"I know. You should have seen how surprised she was when I told her I had a boyfriend."

"I can imagine." She replies, and hops up off of my bed, "Okay, go talk to Chekov." She orders.

"Ugh, I was hoping you forgot."

"An Orion never forgets."

"Now that's just a lie…" I say laughing, "How many times have you misplaced your keys?"

"Uh… a few…"

"Lies!" I yell at her jokingly.

"Go!" she orders me once again, pulling me off of the bed.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"You love me!" she replies as she pushes me out the door.

Already feeling awkward I silently make my way to Chekov's room. I quietly knock on the door, "Come en." Pavel calls.

"Hey," I greet awkwardly when the door slides open.

"Hi!" replies excitedly, he seems to be in his usual chipper attitude. He gets off his bed and walks over to me, taking my hand and pulling me into his room.

"We need to talk." I tell him, my voice rather quiet.

"Okay?" he replies and we walk over to sit on the foot of his bed.

"Um… I really don't know how to start this conversation…"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"No! No, no. This does have to do with our relationship, but it is something with me." I explain, feeling increasingly awkward.

"Vhat is it?" he asks.

"Okay… So you know how you are the first guy I have actually dated."

"Yis? Vhy?"

"Well, we have been dating for five months now… and at this point most people tend to get… physical."

"Oh," he says not expecting that answer, he then awkwardly starts to rub the back of his neck.

"I thought we should talk about this, since it is getting around the time that couples usually have had… you know..." I say waving my hand to convey my point. "Well I just thought that I should probably tell you that I have never done 'it'." I say a little relieved that I have finally made my point, yet a little nervous at his reaction.

"Katie…" he says as he reaches out to grab my hand, "I haven't either."

"You haven't!?" I ask in disbelief.

"Your zee first person I have dated." He tells me, "So I guezz zat puts us on even ground!" he says restoring his excitable attitude, his sudden excitement makes me laugh.

"I guess I still have to buy Emma something for dragging me to your table that day."

"I guezz zo," he says and he leans in and kisses me softly, I link my hands around his neck and he puts his around my waist.

The kiss deepens as I entangle my fingers in his curly hair and he moves me onto his lap. He suddenly breaks us apart slightly out of breath, "You know ve don't have to do zis now?" he jokes.

"I know, but it doesn't mean we still can't kiss." I retort with a mischievous smile.

"Fair enough," he replies and he presses his lips back onto mine.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaim pulling away from him, "I was thinking about calling my mom tomorrow and she wants to meet you!" I tell him, and his eyes widen slightly in alarm. "Don't worry! By what I have told her about you already she is already loves you!" I reassure him, "Let's just hope my dad doesn't tag along, he can be a tad over protective." I say, and I laugh slightly when he gives a nervous gulp, "Don't worry, they will love you!"

**SORRY THE CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT MY FAMILY HAS COME UP FOR THE HOLIDAYS AND THINGS HAVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS! I AM OVER JOYED WITH MY NEW LAPTOP AND TOS! I ALSO GOT A BATMAN ROBE WITH A BATMAN MASK HOOD, A STAR WARS SHIRT, AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF MARVEL MOVIES! AND LET'S NOT FORGET MY HOBBIT: DESOLATION OF SMAUG POSTER, THOUGH THAT WAS AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME! AND YET I WONDER WHY I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND…. AW WHO NEEDS ONE! I HAVE CHEKOV… IN MY MIND!**

**LIVE LONG, AND PROSPER!**


End file.
